Stubborn
by Aeternum Morte
Summary: Both Lovino and Antonio are too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other and are constantly complaining to Gilbert and Feliciano. The two have had enough of it but decide it's best to leave it to the two to admit their feelings on their own.


Spain and Prussia were sitting inside the Spaniard's comfortable villa styled home with bottles of wine and beer surrounding them. Spain had been babbling on for the past hour or so about 'Lovi this' and 'Lovi that'. It was driving Prussia crazy. So not awesome.

"If you like the twerp so much, why don't you just tell him?" Prussia asked his voice agitated.

"I can't just tell him! He doesn't like me that way! Besides, I think Lovi would just rather stay friends…" Spain answered his face set in a pout.

"Oh c'mon, Toni, what would Franny tell you to do if he were here?" The Prussian inquired.

"Tell me to stop being such a pansy and submit to l'amour and take Roma over the nearest surface?" Spain suggested.

"Well _that_ and that maybe Romano feels the same. I wouldn't be that surprised the brat seems to hate everyone but you and Feli. Maybe you're just imagining that he doesn't like you. Ahh crap I don't know! I'm not good at this stuff! Where's Francis when you need him." The Prussian groaned, he hated giving relationship advice.

"Thanks, Gil. Maybe you're right! I think I'll call Lovi up right now and tell him how I feel!" The Spaniard cheered happily, taking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts until it rested on Romano's contact.

"Yeaaaaaah. Maybe not, you've been drinking quite a lot tonight, you might say something you'll regret." Gilbert said taking the phone out of his hand. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you make a fool out of yourself but I have a feeling if I let you do this it'd come back and bite me in the ass…" he mumbled.

—Yes hello this is a line of separation. Let's call him Nelson—

Feliciano had had it up to here with his fratello's constant complaining about Antonio. Don't get me wrong, he loves his brother, but it can get a little old. None the less, it was his job as a little brother to try and help.

"I mean it's like impossible to tell if he likes me he's always telling me he loves me but does he mean it as a friend or something more? God I don't know! That damn bastard is to hard to read. He so stupiiiiiiiiiiid" Lovino whined, moving his arms up and down for emphasis.

Feliciano sat there for a moment listening to his older brothers whining, it was quite entertaining to see his usually stubborn and non-social brother so lively over such a silly thing as a crush.

"What do you think I should do, Feli? You have that damn potato bastard wrapped around your pretty little fingers. How'd you do that?" His dear brother asked.

Wait what. He had Ludwig wrapped around his little fingers? He supposed that was true in some ways but not all. He still made him do training, which was not fair! "Well for one I'm not too afraid to express my feelings for him. That may be apart of it" Feliciano replied calmly, folding his hands in his lap.

"I AM NOT TOO AFRAID TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS FOR THAT DAMN BASTARD!" Lovino screeched his face going bright red.

"Oh really, you're not?" Feliciano asked, a smirk set on his face. Oh no. He was planning something. Lovino did not like that smirk, he took a nervous gulp.

"Really. I-I'm not. What are you planning, Feli?" Lovino asked nervously.

"Well… If you're not too afraid then call him." Feliciano stated pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to the now frozen Lovino.

"C-call him?" Lovino questioned warily as he took the phone with a shaking hand.

"Yup!~ Call him and confess your true feelings of love, Lovi!" Feliciano responded happily, jumping slightly in his seat.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO DO THAT!" Lovino hissed throwing the phone back at Feliciano and standing up quickly.

"Don't be such a chicken, fratello! Just doooooooo it!" Feliciano commanded getting tired of his brothers antics. "If you don't do it, I will." He threatened glaring down his brother.

"No! VAFFANCULO!" Lovino shouted before running out of the room and up the stairs. "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM!" he called down towards him brother.

Feliciano looked down at his lap "whelp, I tried. Sorry, Antonio" he sighed quietly.

—Hello Nelson here again just separating some stuff—

A few weeks after the phone fiasco Lovino and Feliciano were getting ready for a Christmas party at Gilbert's and Ludwigs, much to Lovino's dismay.

Lovino had yet to tell Antonio his true feelings yet and he doubted he ever would. He double checked himself in the mirror again, he wasn't wearing anything special. Just some black skinny jeans and a red turtle neck sweater. He slipped on his black converse and started to head down stairs to see if Feliciano was ready to go yet. Once he was the headed out to the car and they began the drive to the German brothers home.

—Nelson again, so hows it going? Good. That's good.—

Antonio was sitting at the bar in the kitchen anxiously bouncing his leg. He had no idea when Lovino would arrive or if he would even come tonight. All he knew is he had heard Francis, Elizaveta, and Kiku planning something to do mistletoe and really did not want him to get caught up in that.

At about a quarter to 9 the sound of the front door opening and a high pitched "Luddy!" was heard along with "get your damn hands off my brother you bastard!" Antonio smiled to himself recognizing their voices immediately.

He stood up and went to the front door, leaving his drink behind. When his eyes laid on the scowling Italian his smile widened tenfold. Even more so when the Italian looked his way only to blush and look away again.

—Didn't think you'd see me again so soon did you?—

Lovino blushed darkly once he saw Antonio enter the room. He knew he was here, of course he would be, Gilbert is his best friend. But he hadn't expected to see him so soon into the party.

He noticed Antonio smiling at him and his blush grew even darker and spread down to his shoulders as he quickly adverted his gaze.

This was all Feliciano's fault for making him come to this stupid party.

—Sorry for all the scene jumps but it's kind of hard not to, y'know?—

A few hours later everyone was completely hammered, except for a few. A couple of nations had gone home earlier but there were still a lot people left. Lovino glanced around the room and saw his brother clutching onto that German bastard, the latter blushing lightly.

Lovino sighed to himself deciding against going and yelling at Germany. It'd probably just result in Feliciano being mad at him.

He noticed Antonio making his way towards him and averted his sight quickly not, wanting to make eye contact.

By the time Antonio had sauntered up to him he had that ever present smile on his face. Romano swore that smile could outshine the sun if it wanted to.

"Hola, Lovi. It's been awhile, huh?" Antonio asked… Awkwardly? Was he nervous? Lovino looked at him questioningly wondering what the easy going Spaniard was nervous about.

"Yeah, I guess it has. What have you been up to lately, b-bastard? N-not that I care!" The Italian added on blushing brightly, only causing the Spaniard to smile even wider.

"Not much, I've been thinking about visiting you lately" Antonio answered honestly.

"R-really?" The Italian stuttered slightly, his blush only becoming brighter.

"Yup!~ But then I remembered I'd be seeing you here and decided against it. I kind of wish I hadn't though, I really missed you" Antonio said looking into Lovino's hazel eyes.

The two soon got lost into a conversation about this and that, like how well Spain's tomato garden was doing and that he'd recently been thinking about getting some turtles. The duo didn't notice Hungary sneaking up behind them until it was too late.

"GOTCHA!" The Hungarian cried triumphantly.

"Huh?" Two voices asked her questioningly turn around to face her, noticing the stick she was holding and following it with their eyes only to find the end was over their heads with a plant dangling from it. W-was that mistletoe?!

The duo blushed darkly, and bother averted their gazes quickly looking at anything but the Hungarian in front of them, the mistletoe, and of course each other.

"You guys have to kiss now!~" Hungary cheered happily.

"N-no we don't! We never agreed to playing your game, r-right Spain?" Lovino asked turning towards the Spaniard in question.

"Right!" The Spaniard agreed.

"You don't have to agree to it, it's the rule of Christmas! Who ever gets caught under the mistletoe have to kiss each other" The Hungarian explained a strange glint in here eyes.

The two nations looked at each other nervously, searching the others eyes.

Hungary was getting rather impatient with them and started tapping her foot, "hurry up before I make you hurry up!" She snapped at the two. She had places to be, pictures to take of drunk nations to take. She didn't have all day.

"R-right" the nations both replied leaning towards each other slowly, though it was Antonio who made the first move.

When they finally kissed it short and awkward and they both backed away quickly blushing madly. Hungary seemed disappointed they hadn't completely made out but was none the less satisfied, hoping that Kiku had gotten a good picture from his hiding place.

Lovino looked at Antonio blushing madly, "I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just kissed Antonio" he said mumbling to himself, though he wasn't being particularly quiet about it and Antonio heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is kissing me really that bad for you, Lovi?" Antonio asked frowning slightly.

"N-no! It's just— It's just that—" Lovino cut off and looked down at his feet, he couldn't believe he was saying this.

"It's just what? You can tell me, Lovi" Antonio inquired, now officially interested in what was going through the feisty Italian's mind.

"IT'SJUSTTHATIREALLYLIKEYOUANDI'VEWANTEDTOKISSYOUFORAWHILEBUTIDIDN'TTHINKITWOULDHAPPENTHATWAY" Lovino practically shouted blushing even more, if that was possible, when several heads turned their way questioningly meanwhile Antonio just looked at him shocked.

Did Lovino really just say what he thought he said?… Does this mean that?…

"Oh, Lovi! I've been thinking the same thing too!" The Spaniard said happily, grabbing Lovino's hands.

"Really?" Lovino asked, putting his hands on Antonio's hips, and looking up into his eyes.

"Really, you know I've actually felt this way for awhile but I've been too chicken to admit it, but I'm glad I am now" he said pulling Lovino closer, "how about we try that kiss again? This time on our own?" He asked smirking.

"I'd really like that" Lovino replied pulling the Spaniard down by his shirt to his level for another kiss.

The two distinctly heard the clicks of a camera nearby but couldn't find it in their hearts to care as their kiss escalated, though they were soon cut off when they heard cheering from Francis whom was yelling "go, Toni! Get some!" and a loud "FINALLY!" from Gilbert.

The two separated and looked at each other, Antonio smiling and Lovino scowling.

"I hate you so much you damn bastard" Lovino spat out.

"I love you too, Lovi!" The Spaniard replied cheerfully leaning in for another kiss, which the Italian happily accepted.


End file.
